<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City Screams Your Name (Yumikuri Oneshots) by barefootindecember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940219">City Screams Your Name (Yumikuri Oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootindecember/pseuds/barefootindecember'>barefootindecember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Different Universes, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Lesbians, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Based, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sadgayhours, collectionofonesshots, oneshots, wlw, womenlovewomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootindecember/pseuds/barefootindecember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd never walk Cornelia Street again."- Cornelia Street, Taylor Swift (Lover)<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Just bunch of Yumikuri oneshots I've written, some are inspired by Taylor Swift songs, some are prompts, but all will cause me pain.<br/>I'll be leaving trigger warnings for some oneshots , just in case.<br/>(I suck at summaries-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of City Screams Your Name (Yumikuri Oneshots), this will be a compilation or collection of Yumikuri oneshots I have written.<br/>
Most of these oneshots are prompt based ( https://otpsprompts.neocities.org/ , https://otppromps.neocities.org/ , https://promptotp.neocities.org/ are the sites where the prompts are from)<br/>
I'll be leaving trigger warnings in advance for some oneshots that will be written.<br/>
Yes, there will be fluff, there will angst, there will be different aus for them , and there will be, </p><p>Me,crying while writing all of these!<br/>
Feel free to make one shot requests in the comments and I'll be taking note of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sun Sinks Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day from school, Ymir and Historia visits an old and abandoned playground in their school's campus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to whoever stumbled upon this! This is the first oneshot of City Screams Your Name (Yumikuri oneshots) <br/>I really hope you'll enjoy this. <br/>Content Warning, please proceed with caution: <br/>- Swearing<br/>And also, slight out of character Ymir and Historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The campus grew silent as 4:30 PM rolls, students and teachers alike  proceeded to their dorms or to the libraries or to anywhere in the large campus, some going outside its walls. It was last September as the autumn leaves predicted. Reds, Oranges, Yellows  and the occasional Dark Purple would fall from their trees, collecting in the ground , making several piles of leaves.</p>
<p>It was the nice type of silence that filled the empty playground that both Ymir and Historia enjoyed when they were together as they walked to the abandoned playground, their feet stomping against the leaves on the ground. The cold , crisp air blew through them as they walked closer. </p>
<p>It was an abandoned playground, almost never touched by the students and staff, the old swings were rusted and their surroundings had outgrown grass and wildflowers. The old and small greenhouse stood on the center of the playground, vines of plants surrounded it as grass claims the bottom. The girls rushed to the greenhouse, placing their bags before walking to the old abandoned swings. </p>
<p>“Can you push me?” Historia asked as she sat down on the swing, it creaked as she sat down. She adjusted herself to make herself feel comfortable. Ymir looked up and nodded, walking to the swing where Historia was sitting down . </p>
<p>Ymir’s hands touched against Historia’s back, pushing her back and forth with the swing, the wind helping along as Historia smiled softly. Her foot touches the ground, letting the swinging stop. Ymir leaned up against the rusted metal leg of the swing. </p>
<p>“That was quick.” She commented to Historia, who looked up to her girlfriend,</p>
<p>“What was quick?” </p>
<p>“The swing. You would usually like to be swung longer than usual.”<br/>Historia made a small ‘o’ with her mouth and looked on the leaf-filled ground, “I just didn't feel like it…”</p>
<p>Ymir nodded and sat in the empty swing seat right beside Historia, swinging herself vigorously through the air. </p>
<p>“YMIR!”  Historia screamed in worry as she continued to swing more, laughing as swings, its hinges creaking and her fingers clenched on the rusted chains. </p>
<p>“What?” She called, using her feet to stop the momentum of the swing . “Worried?”</p>
<p>Historia nodded, “What if you get hepatitis, huh? Or fall off?” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and continued to swing herself.  Historia rolled her eyes, swinging herself softly , the creaking sounds of both their swings filling the space between them. </p>
<p>“We’re graduating soon…” Historia started , staring off to the rest of the playground, the wind quieted down and her swinging stopped, “Do you have any plans after?”</p>
<p>“Just get shit done. Try out college, maybe try a semester, see how it goes.” Ymir simply answered before stopping. “And you?”</p>
<p>“Finish college, get a job, and be with you.”</p>
<p>Ymir paused and looked at her, cheeks slightly turning red as she smiled at her, “Honestly…” She admitted, “Same thing.”</p>
<p>Historia was the first to get up from the old swing, dusting her skirt off and walking near to the center of the playground, kneeling by the ground, she plucked several wildflowers and sat down, creating a flower for herself. She softly smiles to herself as she gets another flower, letting it intertwined with the other flowers as she slowly makes them into a little crown.</p>
<p>“What are you doing there?” Ymir asked as she showed beside Historia, standing above her. Historia yelped, dropping  the half-way finished flower crown landing on her Midnight Blue skirt. She looked up to see Ymir , a little smug on her face. </p>
<p>“I was just finishing a flower crown, but then my girlfriend had to interrupt me, so thank you.” Historia answered , sarcasm dripping near to the last of  her sentence. Her hands picked up the flower crown and continued to finish it, not bothering to look up at Ymir. </p>
<p>“Who are you making that flower crown for?”  Ymir asked as she sat on the ground beside her. <br/>“You, supposedly but you interrupted me, so I’ll be having it for myself.”  </p>
<p>Ymir pouted and grabbed the flower crown from Historia’s hands and started to run. Historia had barely the time to react when the flower was snatched from her. </p>
<p>“YMIR!!” Historia screeched as she got up , chasing her around the old playground, leaves crunched beneath their feet, Ymir looked behind her and continued to run as far as possible. </p>
<p>“GIVE BACK MY FLOWER CROWN! I’M NOT DONE WITH IT!” She continued to scream as she ran towards her , chasing her to get the flower crown back. Ymir laughed as she continued to run even more. She stopped, panting heavily as she leaned against one of the trees. Historia finally caught up to her , face flushed red as she glared at her. </p>
<p>“Come and get it , then.” She smirked and teased her, placing the flower crown high up. Historia looked up and tackled her onto the ground, rolling to the ground, fighting her to get the flower crown back. Her hands finally grabbed onto the flower crown , getting up from the ground and dusted off her skirt. Ymir panted against the ground , still breathing heavily , slightly bruised. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna help me?” She asked her, raising her hand up in the air, still panting heavily. Historia offered her hand and helped her up, letting Ymir leaned up against the tree.  </p>
<p>“Do… do you have water?” Ymir asked  in between breaths, leaning against the tree. Historia placed the flower crown on the ground beside Ymir, getting up and walked back to the greenhouse to get her water bottle. </p>
<p>Ymir’s hands touched the flower crown beside her, lifting it up and placing it on her lap, she attempted to finish it by playing around, testing how it would work. Historia came back , water bottle now in hand and knelt down beside her. </p>
<p>“Here’s some water. Drink up now.” She merely said, Ymir grabbed the bottle and drank for it, the refreshing water clenched her thirst. Historia grabbed several wildflowers growing and let her fingers do the work. Flower crown making was like second nature to her, it was the thing that cured her boredom and exhaustion from helping her grandparents in the farm she was raised on.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that tackled you onto the ground.” Historia muttered as she concentrated in her work, only looking up at Ymir for barely even a second and went back to working. </p>
<p>“Its fine.” Ymir said, dismissing it off, as she continued to finish the flower crown that was first made. There was silence for about a few minutes, the soft blows of the wind was the only thing that could be heard. </p>
<p>“Its done.” Historia smiled at her work, the wildflowers she chose were perfectly chosen and matched each other. She looked at Ymir and placed the crown on her head, </p>
<p>“How do you like it?”  She asked her after placing the crown on top of her head, Ymir touched the crown on top of her head, making sure that she wouldn’t mess up her work for her. The soft texture of the flowers felt nice as they brushed upon her rough hands. </p>
<p>“I like it.” She commented as she stopped touching the crown upon her head, “I tried to finish the one you first made but,” She showed the crown to her. The flower crown was half-way from being completed and several of the petals were off their flowers or crumpled. Several parts of it were loose and the end was poorly tied with the stem of the last and first, “I messed up.”</p>
<p>Historia couldn’t help but giggle softly as she got the flower crown from Ymir’s hands and placed it on top of her head, “It’s okay, Ymir. Some parts are a little loose but I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other before Historia laid on Ymir’s lap, looking up to the afternoon sky. The flower crown on top of her head softly fell off her head, landing on the small pile of leaves. The sun would be setting now as the sky turns to shades of Red, Orange, Yellow, and the occasional Light Pink showing up. </p>
<p>“I love you.” She muttered. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Hello for reaching the end of this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive comments would be gladly appreciated by me because I'm still improving with my writing but it doesn't mean that you may straight up insult me.<br/>Kudos would be gladly appreciated by me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Carnations and Violets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girlfriends and flowers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated this on the while , I was busy with school and had a hard time thinking on what the next oneshot will be. I'm also really sorry that this is a pretty short oneshot , I'm still dealing with writer's block. </p>
<p>Content Warning, please proceed with caution:<br/>- Swearing<br/>- Light Angst in the end<br/>- Character death (its not shown but was mentioned) <br/>And also, slight out of character Ymir and Historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do these flowers mean anyways?” Ymir asked Historia, plucking out one of the carnations from her ear. The flower and its many petals fits in her hand. Historia scoffed at her girlfriend’s question, </p>
<p>“They’re Carnations , Ymir.” She answered, getting the Dark Red flower from her hand and grabbed a hairpin from her pocket. She pressed the flower’s stem against Blonde hair, and inserted the pin, placing the flower in place. She got another flower, a Violet this time and another pin. </p>
<p>“What are you placing on my hair now?” </p>
<p>“A violet.” </p>
<p>Historia picked the Violet from her skirt and a pin from her pocket. She placed the pin on the flower’s small stem before placing it on Ymir’s Dark Brown hair. Ymir squirmed as she felt the pin pressed against her hair, Historia was annoyed and smacked her head slowly, ensuring that the flowers wouldn’t fall. </p>
<p>“Do I look pretty?” She asked her, looking at the portion of hair in her shoulder. There was a small Carnation on her hair being stayed in place with a pin. </p>
<p>“Of course, Ymir. You look pretty as always.”</p>
<p>Ymir was flustered, her face flushed red , covering her face with her hands as she screams internally in her hand. Historia giggled as she placed the remaining few of the flowers on her hair. The dark reds and violets were placed nicely on her hair, it matches well with her Dark Brown hair. </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s the last one.” She finished and smiled at her work . The flowers were placed nicely on her hair, with some areas being taken with flowers.  Ymir got her phone and opened the camera, giving it to Historia. Historia took a photo of her hair and gave it back to her. Ymir looked at the photo she took. Her thin Dark Brown hair had flowers adorning it, its Dark Reds seemed to almost blend with her Dark Brown while in contrast , the Violets stood out.  She turned her phone off and looked at the never-ending plains, as they danced in the soft wind of the late morning.. </p>
<p>“I like them. Thank you.” She complimented as she looked at her hair with a smile. Historia nodded, a small smile formed on her face. She leaned against the tree, the carnation popped up from her Blonde hair. </p>
<p>“Meaning?” Ymir inquired.  Historia looked at her, head tilted. </p>
<p>“Meaning of what?” </p>
<p>“The flowers. What the fuck do they mean?” </p>
<p>“I only know the meaning of Carnations. They mean passionate love and devotion.” </p>
<p>Ymir paused , her fingers stopped touching her hair, looking at Historia with a sweet smile on her face . She got up from where she was sitting and approached Historia , sitting down beside her.  She looked at Historia and placed a kiss on her cheek. Historia flustered as she covered the lower half of her face with one of her hands. </p>
<p>“Damn you, Ymir.” She grumbled under her breath, cheeks still red. She looked at Ymir, pulled her close with her collar . The lovers were a few centimeters away from each other. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Why are you asking that question?”</p>
<p>“Consent is important, Ymir.” </p>
<p>“Yeah sure, go fucking kiss me.” </p>
<p>Historia smiled and pressed her lips against her , her hands reaching her back as it touched the Carnations in her hair. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Historia pulled away.  The lovers relaxed, spending the next hours, looking at the view, talking, playing with the flowers ,even having a small photoshoot in the flower fields , and the occasional kissing. </p>
<p>They looked at each other at the end of the day, smiling with content with each other as they left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the last time they’ll ever get to be in the field. </p>
<p>It was a rainy afternoon in the cemetery that Ymir was buried. Historia would stop by her grave and sit down on the grass, her back laid against the tombstone and she would talk to her, talk to the wind even , wishing that those words could reach her. It was one of those visiting days , umbrella in hand, she walked to her tombstone and looked at the headstone and the words written on it.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                               Ymir<br/>                                                                                                                                         1997- 2019 <br/>                                                                                                         “ A pathetic woman who’d been given a grand name. ”</p>
<p>The rain continued to pour down as she grabbed the flower from the bag before placing it on her tombstone, tears running down her face. She stood in front of her grave as she held on the umbrella closer to her. </p>
<p>“I forgot to tell you about the meaning of the violet flowers I placed on your hair,” Historia started, wiping the tears from her eyes and steadied her breathing. The rain continued to pour down, the flower getting wet under the rain. </p>
<p>“Violets symbolize everlasting love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flower Symbolism: <br/>- Carnations: Passionate love and devotion. Flower of the month, January.<br/>- Violets: Everlasting love. Flower of the month, February. </p>
<p>Yay! Hello for reaching the end of this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive comments would be gladly appreciated by me because I'm still improving with my writing but it doesn't mean that you may straight up insult me.<br/>Kudos would be gladly appreciated by me!<br/>Thank you for reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sidewalk Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir and Historia (along with a bunch of neighborhood children that played with them) just having fun with sidewalk chalk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi , I'm really sorry for not updating this oneshot collection since the past month. I was busy with school and hadn't opened Google docs (where I write these fics) for a while. This is quite a short oneshot, compared to the others that come before it, I'm really sorry for it. <br/>Also, slight out of character Ymir and Historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia looked at Ymir with puppy-dog eyes and a box of sidewalk chalk. <br/>“Wanna go outside?” She asked her, “I brought some sidewalk chalk.”</p>
<p>Ymir looked up from her phone, her eyes looked at the sidewalk chalk in Historia’s hands. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and placed her phone on the sofa. Getting up, she approached her. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a little too old for this?” She asked her, snickering slightly. Historia grabbed her by the hand as she runs to the door, Ymir was being dragged behind her. An annoyed Ymir didn’t bother, only making a grumpy face as they arrive outside. There were several children playing outside by the sidewalk, playing whatever they can do. </p>
<p>“Hey, kiddos.” Historia said as she approached the children, They stopped playing as they looked up and greeted her. She had always been good with children and is often the babysitter of the children in the neighborhood. </p>
<p>“Hello Miss Historia!” One of the young children with Bright Green eyes looked up to her, the rest of the children said hi to her too. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna play with me and my friend?” She asked them, pointing at Ymir on the other side. Ymir glared at the kids, how dare she called her a “friend” to those children but, nonetheless she probably understands. She doesn’t want these girls to overreact or be scared of her or the relationship they shared. The little kids nodded with  excitement as they clung onto to her. </p>
<p>“She seems mean…” One of the kids with bright dark eyes told her as he tugged on her. The rest of the kids noticed that too and cowered behind her, they lightly shook as they tried avoided Ymir’s gaze. </p>
<p>Historia laughed as she patted each of their head, “Don’t worry, guys. Ymir is a nice person...even if she looks mean. Let’s go now, Ymir is waiting.”</p>
<p>They walked to her on the other side , Historia grabbed the sidewalk chalk and knelt on the ground and started doodling. The rest of the kids noticed it too and drew around with Historia too. They laughed and played around , Ymir stood a little far from the rest of them as she watched them play. </p>
<p>“C’mon Ymir!” Historia insisted, stopping as she approached Ymir, making sure that she wouldn’t step on the children’s work. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Ymir sighed, getting one of the chalk. She got the Green one and knelt on the ground. She stared on the ground with a confused face , the chalk on her hand. The other children noticed her confusion and approached her.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” One of the boys asked her. His kind and soft face seem to melt her heart. No wonder Historia likes children.</p>
<p>“Why are you staring at me like that?” Ymir shot back to him. The boy wanted to cry but kept a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“DON’T SAY THAT TO MY BROTHER!”  The girl beside him yelled angrily as she gave her the mean face that children would often do, sticking her tongue out. Historia noticed the fight that was about to go down and rushed to them. </p>
<p>“ He was just asking you, Ymir. That wasn’t nice.” Historia told Ymir before she approached the siblings. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if Ymir was being like that. She would act like that sometimes but she’s nice.”</p>
<p>“NO!” The younger sister screamed, wrapping her arms around her older brother’s waist. “She was being mean.” </p>
<p>“I’ll get her to say sorry, would that sound good to you?”</p>
<p>“Miss Historia,” The girl’s older brother spoke up, “Its okay. I’m not angry. My sister can be protective of me ,but its okay,” </p>
<p>“See? Even the kid is okay with it!” Ymir shot back. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to apologize still.” Historia replied. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Ymir gave in and walked to the siblings.  The younger sister seemed to still be angry, standing in front of her brother , as if protecting him from her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She told them. The young boy nodded at her, </p>
<p>“Its okay! I’m not angry.”</p>
<p>They reconciled and went back to playing with sidewalk chalk. Soon enough the children got tired and asked Historia and Ymir if they can bring them home. They agreed and let them ride on their backs as they walked them back home to their parents. </p>
<p>“That was fun.” Ymir admitted as they dropped the last of the children , she and Historia were walking back, picking up the sidewalk chalk they used. </p>
<p>“We can do more of it next time.” Historia offered as they walk to the door of their house. </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Ymir agreed, “We can do more of it next time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Hello for reaching the end of this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive comments would be gladly appreciated by me because I'm still improving with my writing but it doesn't mean that you may straight up insult me.<br/>Kudos would be gladly appreciated by me</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive comments will be gladly appreciated by me because I just started and is wanting to improve. Thank you for reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>